Encadenados por el destino
by Frozen-chan
Summary: Una chica de 17 años, Levy McGarden esta estudiando en la academa Top Model para ser diseñadora de moda y crear su propia marca. Ella tiene un estilo muy personal, punki. En un concierto conoce a un grupo llamado Death Fairy, ella y su amiga Lucy necesitas modelos y ellos quieren ser-lo. Problem? GaLe y puede contener Lemmon. Estilo de ropa del fic: Punki y Gótico, Gotunk?


**Holasdfghjklñ *-* Tengo una explicación para esto, en mi otro fic estoy haciendo el tercer capítulo, pero solo llevo 400 palabras y no se me ocurría nada. **

**Entonces, siempre he querido hacer un fic donde Gajeel sea un chico malo y todos eso, aunque Levy también es un poco malota, mentiraaa! Lo que pasa en este fic que Levy es punk ._. Me encanta la moda punk, heavy y gotica así que me pregunté a mi misma: Porque no hacer un fic de esoooo?!**

**PD: perdón por los insultos que tiene el fic xD**

**Y este es el resultadoooo:**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Death Fairy? Que nombre más raro.<span>**

**POV: LEVY**

Levy: Mmm...

Me desperté al ver como la luz entraba por las cortinas de ese oscuro apartamento.

Levy: Tch..! Me quede otra vez dormida en el sofá.. Que hora es..?

Me pregunté eso a mi misma, así que para comprobar la hora tuve que levantar-me de ese sofa lleno de marcas de cigarrillos y con olor a humo, evidentemente de los cigarrillos.

Levy: Ah.. Las ocho.. QUE! LAS OCHO!?

Comence a gritar como una poseída por todo el apartamento, porque siempre me levanto tarde!?

Levy: Mierda, voy a llegar tarde!

Otra vez grité y grité alterada, era mi primer día en la academia Top Model. Se supone que tengo que estar en clase a las 9, y cierran las puertas a las 8:30.

Me puse la ropa que prepare el día anterior. Ah Sí! No os lo había dicho pero soy punki y un poco gótica, bueno una mezcla de los dos, mm... Gotunk? Bueno da igual voy a llegar tarde!

Salí de mi pequeño apartamento corriendo sin parar, al fin llegué a la academia a las 8:28. Que suerte.

***En las taquillas***

Alumnos: Mírala... De que va esta..?

Susurraban alumnos a mis espaldas.

(?): Pff..! Que ropa es esa, gótica rara!?

Esa voz era de una chica que estaba delante mío, me acorralo con sus dos amigas.

Levy: Tch...

Estoy cansada de este tipo de personas, en todos los lugares que he estado me han mirado mal.

(?): Que se te ha comido la lengua el gato..?

Me provocó otra vez, esa chica de pelo marrón claro. Que se cree esta gilipollas..?

(?): Que me hables joder!

Como yo seguí sin hablar-le me empujo contra las taquillas causando-me un gran daño en el cuello.

Erza: Basta ya Evergreen!

Me protegió Erza, así que la chica se llama Evergreen.

Evergreen: Tch..! Te vienen a rescatar ehh.. vaya inútil..

Después de decir-me toda esa mierda, ella y sus amigas se fueron al baño de chicas.

Lucy: Estas bien, Levy-chan?!

Esa era mi mejor amiga Lucy Heartfillia, quien también era amiga de Erza.

Levy: Sí... Gracias Erza..

Estaba muy feliz, nadie nunca me protegió.

Erza: No me des las gracias, somos amigas.

Después me dio la mano para que me levanta-se del suelo.

Os diré como eran ellas.

Erza es una chica hermosa de pelo escarlata, ella estudiaba en la academia Top Model para ser modelo, yo en cambio diseñadora de ropa como Lucy. Su estilo era normal, moderno tirando para elegante.

Después esta Lucy, mi mejor amiga. Ella estudiaba para diseñadora como yo, y su estilo era parecido al mio, pero ella mas punki ya que gotica era como mas elegante pero ella,.. va a ser que no.

Ella tiene el pelo rubio con mechas californianas rosas y lleva un piercing debajo del labio inferior y otro en la nariz, los dos blancos.

Ese día ella llevaba una camiseta de rayas negras y rosas florescente, pantalones cortos nogros, unas botas negras de plataforma con detalles rosas y unas medias de rayas rosas y negras. (N.A: Sino sabeis como es la ropa punk mirad en google imagenes, vale?)

Lucy: Whoaaa! Me encanta tu ropa de hoy Levy-chan! (Con corazones en los ojos)

Yo soy una chica bajita, mido 1,65 o así. Tengo el pelo azul, pero recientemente me hice mechas negras y blancas. Yo también llevo piercings, dos en la ceja izquierda y uno en el ombligo.

Hoy llevaba una falda negra y de cuadros azules con cadenas, una camisa sin hombros negra con unos zapatos de plataforma negros, medias de rayas azules y negras y guantes sin dedos, también negros. Como no.

Erza: Chicas, vais a llegar tarde a clase.

Después Erza se fue a su clase, la primera clase es como de introducción.

Levy: Vamos, Lu-chan!

Nos cogimos de la mano y fuimos corriendo hasta nuestra clase 1-D.

Nuestra clase estaba a cargo de la profesora Mirajane, que entendía mi estilo.

El primer día tuvimos que elegir el nombre que tendrá nuestra marca y el estilo. La ficha era algo así:

-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-

Nombre: _Levy McGarden_

Curso: _1-D Diseñadora_

Nombre de la marca (Solo diseñadores):_ Tarot Punk_

Estilo: _Punk_

Explicación de la marca (Solo diseñadores):_ Mi idea es_

_utilizar como referencia las cartas del tarot y _

_inspirar-me con cada conjunto una carta._

_Ejemplo:La muerte, sería un conjunto de tonos_

_oscuros y con aire tétrico._

-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-

La primera clase se pasó muy rápido, rellenar esa ficha y una pequeña introducción, ahora tengo tres días para buscar modelo para este curso min. 1 max. 3 modelos. Pero con mi estilo pues cuesta, sabes?

Al terminar las clases, por las 14:30. Lucy y yo nos fuimos a dejar las cosas en nuestras taquillas.

Lucy: Oye, Levy-chan. Puedo ir a tu casa? Mi padre no me deja fumar en casa, eres mi única salvadora.

Levy: Claro, eres bienvenida!

Evergreen: Oh... La enana fuma?

Levy: Ah.. Evergreen.. Que sorpresa..

Evergreen: Así que te crees guay por fumar o que..? Puta enana!

Y otra vez me empujo contra las taquillas.

Levy: Oye tienes algún problema con las taquillas o que te pasa..?

Evergreen: Tch..! Vete a la mierda!

Lucy: Levy-chan vamonos..

Levy: Sí..

Así que después de que esa gilipollas se metiera otra vez conmigo, Lucy y yo nos fuimos a mi casa. Sí, fumamos.. Pero supongo que es para olvidar las penas..

***En la casa de Levy***

Lucy: Levy-chan! Se me había olvidado decirte algo..

Levy: Dime Lu-chan?

Lucy: Hoy a las 10:30 dan un concierto con un grupo punk que es muy famoso. Quieres ir?

Levy (Muy feliz): Claro! Como se llama el grupo, puede que me suene?

Lucy (poniéndo-se la mano en la barbilla): Mmm.. Creo que era Fairy algo.. Ah Sí! Death Fairy!

Levy: Death Fairy? Que nombre más raro.. Bueno cambiando de tema, Lucy ya tienes a tu modelo?

Lucy: No... Pero hay un rumor que dice que ese grupo quiere entrar en nuestra academia. Pero solo los modelos que ya tengan diseñadora entran.

Levy (sorprendida): Enserio quieren ser modelos?!

Lucy: Bueno es un rumor...

Levy (con curiosidad): Pero como son físicamente, a lo mejor si es verdad ese rumor pueden ser nuestros modelos, no?

Lucy: Aún no he ido a ningún concierto suyo pero dicen que son muuuy guapos, hay una chica también.

Lucy: Bueno son las 9 y el tren sale a las 9:50, tarda como 45 min. hasta llegar al otro lado de Magnolia (N.A: No tengo ni idea xD)

Levy: Vale, vamos a vestir-nos, pero deja de apagar los cigarrillos en mi sofá que después quedan marcas.

Lucy: Sí! Va Levy prepárame un conjunto!

Levy: Vale, vale...

_Contiuara..._

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado, puede que a la gente les parezca raro o nose... Pero bueno tranquilos todos que en el próximo capítulo ya conozen a los chicos, vamosa ver e.e xD<strong>

**Adelanto:**

**Quieres ser mi modelo?**

**Rewievs?**


End file.
